


Solid Ground

by treaddelicately



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka I do not subscribe to Sybil's bullshit prophecy about the team, they see each other plenty and I will not believe otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately
Summary: Nobody seemed to care that Mack and Yo-Yo had already been married for eight months. An impromptu proposal and a quiet courthouse ceremony were what they wanted, so that was what they got. But an excuse for a fancypants reception and a reason to get the gang back together after three years apart?Daisy wasn’t about to miss that for anything in the universe.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 39
Kudos: 101





	Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myracingthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/gifts).



> For my sweet friend @myracingthoughts, who requested "wearing someone else's clothes" as an intimacy prompt on tumblr.
> 
> I've written canon verse AGAIN? I don't even know who I am anymore, you guys. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this piece of ridiculous, basically plot-less fluff. I just want Daisy and Sousa to be happy forever.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. xoxo

Nobody seemed to care that Mack and Yo-Yo had already been married for eight months. An impromptu proposal and a quiet courthouse ceremony were what they wanted, so that was what they got. But an excuse for a fancypants reception and a reason to get the gang back together after three years apart?

Daisy wasn’t about to miss that for anything in the universe. Not even if it meant traveling _across_ the universe to ensure they made it back in time.

They did make it, and so did everyone else. No holograms, no shoddy meetings where someone inevitably had to leave early to deal with a crisis. The gang was back together for this and damn, it felt good.

Mack insisted on nothing overboard, just an outdoor tent filled with cloth-covered tables on the grounds of some out of the way hotel. Daisy borrowed shoes from Jemma and slipped into a simple black dress she found at a Macy’s nearby. Daniel refused anything less than a full suit, grumbling about being severely underdressed for a formal event.

Coulson regaled them all with tales of his travels, sporting a truly horrific sunburn and a new affection for coconut rum. May spent most of the evening avoiding the dancefloor and keeping Flint away from the open bar. The two of them at one table, talking quietly with friendly smiles, relaxed something in Daisy that had been coiled tight for months.

Between all the reunions and toasts and ridiculous speeches, Daisy, Daniel, and Kora dragged their chairs over to the FitzSimmons table. While Kora and Simmons and Daniel caught up about the newest happenings in space, Daisy spent more than her fair share of time hogging Alya. Which really just meant feeding her cake and sneaking her extra sips of grape juice until Fitz gave her the Dad Look and hauled his precious spawn off to the hotel for an early bedtime. 

Simmons hung around for another round of champagne and when her husband returned, it was to find them with their arms slung around each other, warbling the words to some ridiculous love song and bursting into fits of unending giggles.

“A little too much to drink, I think,” Daniel explained to Fitz’s furrowed eyebrows. “They’ve been putting on a concert.”

“But no one would give us microphones,” Daisy lamented.

“You’re supposed to be with Al-Alya,” Jemma hiccuped. “You left her alone?”

“Kora’s with her, saying goodnight. She said I might need to rescue you.” Fitz broke them apart to lift Jemma’s arm around his shoulders, steering her towards the exit. “Think it’s your bedtime as well, Jem.”

“Fun spoiler,” Daisy scowled. “See if I get you a birthday present this year.”

“You will too,” Fitz protested, right at the same time Daniel said, “She already has.”

“Traitor!” Daisy threw her hands up with a defeated look. “Fine! Fine, just take her away from me, you big meanie.”

And he did, with a promise that they’d all see each other for brunch the following morning. Which sort of made things better, but not as much as refilling her glass would.

LMD Davis could make a hell of a drink, and after three trips up to the bar for something he called the Kickin’ Kitson, Daisy felt pretty damn good. Good enough that all of the sappy love songs were melting into something decidedly less mock-worthy.

She set down her empty glass and turned to Daniel. “Dance with me?”

The twinkle of amusement lit up his eyes again and he excused himself from a conversation with one of the Koenigs to stand and offer her his hand.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he replied. 

She followed him out to the dance floor, eyes scanning around to see who remained. 

Mack hadn’t let go of Yo-Yo at any point during the evening so she was held captive in his arms, laughing at something he’d murmured in her ear. He spun her around and drew her back in, both of them glowing, and another piece of Daisy settled as she watched. It was everything she wanted for her friends and being around to see it in person was more than she’d ever thought to hope for.

Daniel stopped near them and tugged on her hand to pull her in close.

“Steady there,” he murmured when she nearly lost her balance in her borrowed heels. “Or I’ll be forced to send you to bed early, too.”

Daisy grinned up at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t tempt me, Quake,” he teased, coaxing a laugh out of her. “Just hold onto me, alright?”

Well, she didn’t have a problem doing that. The music was soft, winding down with the rest of the party, but the romantic air hadn’t dispelled in the slightest. On the contrary, swaying to gentle words of undying love felt more romantic than Daisy wanted to admit.

Except it wasn’t the music or the stars or even the alcohol that had her feeling like a puddle. It was the hand pressed firmly but chastely at the small of her back, his thumb brushing back and forth so slowly she was sure he didn’t even know he was doing it. It was the lips pressed to her temple, humming along just out of key with the song he didn’t even know the words to.

It was Daniel. It was always, always Daniel.

Song after song, they danced without really speaking at all, and all of it felt so _cheeseball_ that Daisy knew any past version of herself, from any universe, would have laughed at the sight. Thrown a wadded up cocktail napkin to dispel the moment, even.

As it stood, even this version of Daisy could only take so much before she had to open her mouth. She tilted her head up to catch his eye, a smile curving her lips.

“I bet you did a lot of this in your day.” She laughed when Daniel gave her one of his confused looks. “Dancing. Wasn’t that like, the _thing_ to do?”

“I guess so,” he admitted. “But I wasn’t doing a lot of dancing before I met you.”

Right. With the open mouth usually came the insertion of a foot. 

Daisy grimaced and squeezed his hand in apology. “Yeah, wasn’t thinking about that. Sorry.”

Daniel laughed. “Why do you need to be sorry? I had plenty of chances to fill up my dance card before everything went south.”

“Oh, did you now?” She widened her eyes, teasing sliding into her tone effortlessly. “Well, far be it from me to keep you from the masses awaiting your slick moves…”

She started to extricate herself from him, just for a moment, but Daniel gripped her tight and pulled her flush against him so their noses were touching.

“My _moves_ ,” he said with a touch of heat she only heard behind closed doors, “are reserved for just one woman these days.”

And god, didn’t that just warm her up from head to toe? Daisy pressed her free hand to his chest and looked around the room, exaggerating her attempts to find his mystery woman.

“Why didn’t you say so? She’ll probably be pissed to see you holding onto somebody else. A cat fight could break out, it’ll be a disaster.”

Daniel drew her attention back to him when he laughed again, and he looked so damn adorable that she was overwhelmed with the urge to make him do it over and over. 

She could do that forever, she was pretty sure. A housewife she would never be, but she could make him laugh.

A breeze fluttered the flaps of the tent and despite Davis’s seriously impressive mixed drinks settled in her system, Daisy shivered. She thought it was pretty covert, but of course it was noticeable enough that Daniel stopped swaying and let go of her to shrug out of his jacket.

“Sousa,” she sighed. 

He perked a brow at her and she rolled her eyes, but turned to let him settle it over her shoulders. His body heat had kept it warm and the fabric was silky smooth against her skin, sending goosebumps down her arms. It smelled like him, too, all woodsy and nice. Damn him.

“There.” He swept her hair out from under the collar and kissed the side of her head. “Aren’t you glad I wore the suit now?”

Daisy turned back around to try and give him one of her exasperated looks, but her face wouldn’t cooperate. It _really_ must have been the alcohol, because all she could manage was a huge, goofy smile.

“Oh, shut up and dance with me.”

Daniel chuckled and wrapped her back in his arms to give her what she wanted. Their movements weren’t as practiced as before, more of a lazy hug than any actual dancing, but she didn’t care. The lights were low, someone was crooning a beautiful song, and his jacket kept her cocooned in enough heat that she could have easily rested her forehead on his chest and fallen asleep.

“It’s good to see this,” he said, glancing around the reception tent and then back to her. “All of you together again.”

“Yeah.” Daisy followed his gaze, her head and her veins and her chest all lit up with affection. “I missed my family.”

He made a small noise in her ear, a thoughtful hum. “We should come home more often.”

She wanted to tell him that home didn’t really feel like a place anymore, not really. 

Home was Coulson’s admonishing tone, the sting of a painful blow during a training session with May. It was Fitz’s infectious laughter and Jemma’s steely reserve in the face of an unsolvable problem. 

Home was Mack calling out from under the hood of a car and Yo-Yo whizzing by in a gust of wind. Lately it was Alya’s sweet crayon doodles and Kora’s wide, excited eyes in the face of another intergalactic discovery.

Home was this, right here, wrapped in Daniel’s jacket with his voice in her ear and solid ground under her feet.

“We will,” Daisy promised. “I can’t ever stay away from these nerds for too long.”

They were starting to scatter again. Mack and Yo-Yo had left the dance floor and were saying their goodbyes to the Koenig siblings. Coulson was long gone, probably turned in to the hotel for his nightly charge, and May was tugging Flint away from a half-full bottle of champagne someone had left behind. 

“Ready to turn in?” Daniel asked, reading the room as she had.

But Daisy shook her head and curled her fingers into his shirt to hold him in place. “Not yet. One more.” 

The spell of the night had broken, but she wasn’t quite ready to let go. Probably wouldn’t ever be. 

Luckily for her, Daniel was just as reluctant to let the night come to a close.

“Sure, sweetheart,” he murmured against her forehead. “Whatever you want.”

And the funny thing was, she already had it. After all, a night with the people she loved most in the world? Too many drinks and Alya snuggles and Sousa’s arms around her, holding her steady when she needed it most?

Daisy couldn’t think of anything she wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos if you enjoyed and if you're really inclined, drop a comment as well to make my entire week.


End file.
